Esta cobardia
by alicefrank
Summary: El amor te puede hacer sufrir tanto, especialmente cuando no es correspondido. Pensamientos de un amigo a su amada, un amor prácticamente imposible. SF. Ya se, asco de summary pero no sabia que poner, mejor lean.


Este es un SF de Frank Longbottom y Alice Grant (n/a Mi pareja favorita XD) es desde el punto de vista de Frank, mucho antes de que comenzaran a salir, en su época de Hogwarts. La canción se llama: **"Esta Cobardía"** de sabra dios quien XD

Para los que no han leído el libro _4 y 5 de Harry Potter_ les daré una breve explicación, los que ya lo leyeron sáltense este pedazo. Verán: Neville Longbottom (n/a Si! Ese que siempre hace mal las pociones, el que le tiene miedo a Severus Snape) tiene padres, están locos, esos son: Alice y Frank (n/a En el tiempo en el que se desenvuelve el SF estaban cuerdos). Jeje, que mal explico XD, si quieren saber mas detalles de por que están locos hagan el favor de no ser tan... flojos, y leer el 4 en el capitulo 30 _"El pensadero"_ y el cinco en... pues no me acuerdo, esto solo era una explicación.

**DISCLAIMER: **Se que ya se lo saben de memoria: "Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo a J. K. Rowling (n/a maldita escritora que nos tortura matando a nuestros personajes favoritos o dejándolos locos ¬¬) y a Warner Bross Company" solo el chico Ryan es mío, el apellido de Alice es de una amiga (espero que no me mate por usarlo XD) Bueno, sigamos con la historia...

"Esta cobardía" 

"No se da ni cuenta, que cuando la miro, por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro, que mi amor callado se enciende con verla, que diera mi vida para poseerla..."

Estoy en el Gran Comedor, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, de los valientes, que hago aquí? Tal vez el sombrero seleccionador se equivoco, ni siquiera puedo decirle que la amo, allí esta ella, sentada con sus compañeras Ravenclaw, charlando y riendo, oh no! Volteo hacia acá, yo agacho la vista, no quiero que se de cuenta que la miro, vuelvo a voltear, ella ya no esta ahí, sus amigas si, pero ellas no me importan, donde esta? Una dulce voz detrás de mi me llama, volteo, estoy seguro que es ella, esa voz tan suave la reconocería en medio del bullicio a kilómetros de distancia, si! Es ella, me saluda, yo le regreso el saludo, el corazón me late 50 veces mas rápido que lo normal, estoy nervioso, no quiero que se de cuenta, entonces ella me pregunta con su linda voz: "Este... me podrías hacer un favor?" yo por supuesto le dije que si y le pregunte que cual era ese favor, ella abrió su boca, esa que siempre he querido besar, parecía que le costaba mucho decirlo, hasta que dijo: "recuerdas la clase de encantamientos de ayer?" Si, le conteste, como no recordarla, si era una de las pocas que compartíamos, y ella se había sentado en la misma mesa que yo, como no recordar eso? Entonces, ella me pregunto: "me podrías ayudar con el hechizo convocador? Es que por mas que lo intento no me sale" yo le sonreí, era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que sabia hacer algo, le dije que claro, que nos viéramos en los jardines para practicar, ella asintió con la cabeza, me agradeció miles de veces y después, sin mas, se fue a su sala común, yo seguí viendo mi plato, no tenia hambre, así que me fui a mi sala común...

"...no se da ni cuenta, que brillan mis ojos, que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo, que ella es el motivo que mi alma despierta, que ella es mi delirio, no se da cuenta..."

...pase la tarde viendo el fuego apagarse, llegaron las cinco y fui al árbol cercano al lago, ella todavía no llegaba, eran las cinco con cinco, no había rastro de ella, seguí esperando, yo sabia que ella iba a llegar, eran las cinco con cuarenta y cinco, me canse de esperarla, iba camino de regreso a mi sala común, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, me quede frió, fue lo peor que hubiera imaginado, mi peor pesadilla, allí estaba ella, besando a un chico de Ravenclaw de un curso superior, mas atractivo que yo, mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos, me quería ir, mis piernas no respondían, ella y Ryan se separaron, se despidieron y el se fue por el lado contrario, ella siguió por el camino en el que yo me encontraba perplejo.

-Hola Frank, que haces aquí? –Me vio, se extraño de que yo estuviera ahí, ya no se acordaba?

-Venia...este...del lago...

-Ah! Frank, lo siento, no me acordaba, estaba con... alguien

-Si lo se, con Ryan –Sentía mis ojos vidriosos, quería llorar, solo quería que me dijera que no era cierto, que mis ojos me habían engañado, que solo era una pesadilla, una ilusión, tal vez una broma de muy mal gusto.

-como lo...? Bueno, es que el es mi novio, podemos vernos otro día para que me ayudes? Tal vez mañana? Al cabo es sábado, quieres?

-...bueno

Mis piernas respondieron, salí corriendo tan rápido como podía, tropecé con el retrato de la dama gorda, después seguí caminando a paso apresurado hasta mi dormitorio, entre y me avente a mi cama, no me había dado cuenta de que mis compañeros estaban ahí, comencé a gritar cosas sin sentido, nadie se me acerco, no se si por miedo o por que creían que me estaba volviendo loco, me siento tan mal, un dolor en mi pecho, no lo aguanto, quiero ir y decirle que la amo y que no puedo vivir sin ella, comienzo a llorar, nunca antes lo había hecho, alguien se me acerca, me da unas palmadas en la espalda, supe que era Lupin, es su forma de decir no hay problema, voltee, estaban los cuatro rodeándome, me sentí estúpido, llorando por una chica! Me sonrieron, James me dijo: "hay muchas en el colegio" después siguieron con sus planes, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sofá escarlata de la sala común, después me pase a uno mas pequeño, frente a la ventana, tenia vista al lago, era de noche, no se veía mucho, regrese a dormir...

"...esta cobardía de mi amor por ella hace que la vea igual que una estrella, tan lejos, tan lejos, en la inmensidad, que no espero nunca poder alcanzar..."

...me desperté, era sábado, siete de la mañana, me bañe, me vestí, baje al Gran Comedor, ya estaban sentados la mayoría de los alumnos, ella como siempre en su mesa, con sus compañeros, al lado de el, riendo con ella, como lo envidiaba, sabia que ella no seria mía y eso me daba coraje, me senté en mi mesa, y comí, termine rápido, me pare, ya iba a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin cuando algo me agarro de la mano, voltee y era ella, me sonrió y me dijo que si la ayudaría? yo respondí que si, su novio estaba detrás de ella enviándome miradas asesinas y yo le regresaba algunas, luego ella me pregunto que si podía enseñarle en ese momento, yo le respondí que estaba bien, así que se despidió de Ryan, y fue conmigo al árbol en el que tan impaciente la había esperado, aparecí siete bolas de papel, le explique que tenia que concentrarse para que las bolas se acercaran y decir Accio, le mostré como y después ella lo intento, le salió bien, excepto que todas le golpearon la cara, ella rió, yo solo la veía, era tan dulce, se veía tan linda, sentí como un rayo me partía, recordé que ella ya tenia novio y yo no cambiaria eso, si antes tenia una pequeña oportunidad, había cambiado en ese momento, ella comezo a hablarme, siempre hemos sido amigos, y desde que la conocí me pareció linda, tan inocente, tan amable, siempre una muy buena amiga, en la que podía confiar, hasta que lo arruine enamorándome de ella, la quiero pero nunca será para mi, su novio llego, la abrazo y yo solo pude mirar, me despedí y me fui a mi dormitorio, desde la ventana de la sala común, se veían los dos, el tirado en el suelo y ella a su lado, entre sus delicadas manos tenia la de el, eso me recordó mas que nunca seria mía. Voltee al bosque prohibido, no había nada extraño, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron a la sala común cargados de bombas fétidas, me acorde de lo que James me dijo ayer "hay muchas en el colegio" tan obvio soy? Le pregunte que por que había dicho eso y Sirius me contesto: "Ya sabíamos lo de... ella y Ryan, ese petulante engreído que intenta parecerse a nosotros, a si! Te decía que ya sabíamos eso, y asumimos que por eso estabas triste, y si, se te nota que la amas con locura y devoción" me quede nuevamente helado, pero no me importo, me asome por la ventana, ya no estaban allí. Paso la mañana y la tarde sin nada nuevo, el sol se puso...

"...no se da ni cuenta, que yo la he gozado y que ha sido mía sin haberla amado, que en mis noches tibias, despierto del sueño, que en loco deseo me siento su dueño"

...venia regresando del Gran Comedor, entre en la sala común, me dirigía a mi dormitorio, llegue, me acosté, tenia mucho sueño, me quede dormido en cuestión de segundos, yo estaba en el vestíbulo principal, ella llego, me agarro las manos suavemente, yo a ella, salimos caminando hacia el bosque prohibido, en el camino paso Ryan, se saludaron sin mas, el se fue por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro, entramos al bosque, nos paramos en un claro, nos besamos, un unicornio apareció, nos montamos e el y paseamos entre las nubes, bajamos del unicornio, ella corrió riendo dulcemente, yo corrí tras ella, se tiro al suelo y yo después, ella se me acerco, me beso y se recostó en mi pecho, era tan bonita la imagen, en ese momento me desperté, me había caído de la cama, los chicos ya no estaban, baje a desayunar, y ahí, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, estaba ella, Ryan a su lado, tomándole la mano y yo ahí, en medio del Gran Comedor, parado, viéndola, me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor, intente ignorarlos, pero no pude, los dos salieron agarrados de la mano, con sonrisas y miradas de dos adolescentes enamorados, que daría por ser yo el que va con ella? Abrazarla y sentir sus labios rosas con los míos, si, la quiero besar, siempre lo he querido, pero... nunca podré hacerlo, a quien engaño? Ella esta feliz, y yo aquí! Viendo como rompe mi corazón, pero que puedo hacer? No tengo opción, ella merece ser feliz es una gran chica, por eso la quiero tanto, tal vez algún día sea mía, quien sabe, nada en el mundo esta planeado, me conformare con ser su amigo por el momento, como te amo, algún día te lo diré Alice, algún día...

Y que les parecio? Si creen que es una mi€rda escribanlo, lo que sea lo acepto, tan bien si les gusto, escriban lo que sea, necesito un review, no sean malos, envíenme uno, si? Y si quieren hablar conmigo escríbanme a esto parece un comercial D besos, cuídense

Atte. Alicefrank

PD. Por que no leen algun otro fic mio? Ya se que todos son de los padres de Neville, pero ahorita estoy trabajando en uno de Harry, esperenlo, muy pronto en Fanfiction: Harry Potter y la chica Feldstein, en serio, esto parece un comercial XD


End file.
